Lily G. Potter
by Mackenzie Thea
Summary: Three days after Harry lived Remus reflects & remembers Lily's middle name in this SongFic. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: This FanFiction's only characters belong to the Harry Potter book series. They are owned by the amazingly talented and beautiful author J. K. Rowling, the snooty but intelligent (they know a good story when they see it) publishing name bloomsbury Publishings, the neato Scholastic, Random House(?) and Warner Bros. Entertainment. If you are someone's lawyer please read on, I'm sure you'll enjoy my story. Oh, and this story contains a few HP: III spoilers, so if you aint read Prisioner of Azkaban, might want to wait on reading this.   
  
Dedication: This one is for the Kea, Lavander and Sophia.Who have always been there when I needed help.  
  
Lily G. Evans  
by Mackenzie Thea  
(With much help from my man Billy Corgan)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood there crying. Not for the first time my world had fallen apart in the matter of a day, but it had never hurt so much. My dearest friends James and Lily had died, leaving me to pick up the peices of my shattered soul. Everyone else is out celebrating, rejoicing in the fall of the Dark Lord who reigned for so many years. He torcured our people to their final breath, destroyed entire cities without the slightest remorse, and killed or changed everyone I hold dear. Even my closest friends held me at arms length, James, my dear Peter, Lord rest them and Sirius who I loved as a brother. But that was before the Dark Lord changed him. How could he turn his back on the alliance we shared and sell James to Voldemort? How could he kill Peter the very next day? Perhaps he was planning to kill me too. Does he not remember the friendship that tied us closer than blood? Is there nothing in his heart that remembers the harmony of our minds and souls that made us "The Marauders"? Does he forget so quickly the vows we made eachother and the oaths we created? Does he not remember the good we swore to protect and the evil we faced together? A few days ago I wouldn't have beleived this cruelty to be true of him, suspicius of me though he was toward the end. But, indeed, a lot has happened these past few days. A lot has changed my way of thinking. Too much has happened.  
I know that James and Lily live on in the memory of those they left behind, and the collective memories known to us as history. But there are some things that will be forgotten with time. One thing in particular comes to mind, and I am now the only person breathing to know of it. Lily Potter's middle name... Glynis.  
  
"Here's a name you cannot forget  
Her name is Glynis, yes..."  
  
I do not think Sirius knows of it, nor Severus, whom she was close to. Peter did not know, only James, her mother and father and myself ever knew it. Even as these tears fall from my eyes and as these emotions cloud my mind I will always remember Glynis, the name that won't be sung throughout history. My dearest friends, I miss you all so.   
  
"And with these tears of respect  
Conforms a sadness  
For anyone who's ever lost  
One who's dearest, and the love of a friend..."  
  
I found myself on bended knee praying for the strength to contiue. I didn't think I could without the memories of what we have been through. I beleive in you, Lily, James, Peter, I believe in all of you. You died defending what you loved and what you believed in. Please find it in your hearts to forgive Sirius... for I never will.  
  
"On our worried knees  
Given to all beliefs..."  
  
My hands shake with rage for the actions of one I let so close to me. He had me fooled, James, I wonder if he fooled you too. He must have, you couldn't have gone through with the Secret Keeping and known that his heart was as black as the fur of his Animagus. You couldn't have known, but why did I? Forgive my confidence, dearest James, but I always had more instinct than you when it comes to these things. Perhaps it is part of the aftermath of being a werewolf, but I usually know when someone is lying, when someone is trying to fool me. I always thought that Sirius was honest with us, perhaps my instincts are getting dull, perhaps my heart is too.   
  
"So have we stumbled from grace  
Are we being punished for fate..."  
  
Lily, sweet Lily Glynis, help me to fogive Sirius, if I could fathom a heart that knows forgiveness as it's maiden toungue it is yours. It seems that you forgave everyone who did you wrong before you met with your sempiternity. I think you even forgave the Dark Lord, did you not? It is indeed a shame you were killed Lily, what a mother you would have made. I almost weep when I think of how your son will grow up never knowing all the love that you had, that seemed impossble to contain inside a single human heart. I wish your love was still with me, rather than the memories of it that haunt me. I am afraid, my dear Lily Glynis, afraid of the one we loved as the brother both of us never had. I am not afraid of him, but of what he has become, I am afraid of a heart that could turn form good to evil like he did. Perhaps he was always evil, it would be scary, Lily Glynis, to think that for once Severus was right. I feel you and James with me, I know you are here, although I can't see, I can feel you. Now you know that I am not the spy for the Dark Lord. Even as fear grips me, pulling me into it's dark recesses, the evil that drives man to murder, the hatred that dwells amongst those so afraid... I hold onto the memory of our sixth year, James, Lily, when we all were together. When we walked the school halls without a care, without fear of the Dark Lord. I see now how wrong we were.  
  
"Fear that grips us all  
Gives us an awful sound..."  
  
Sometimes, I can hear you. Your voices as though you were right beside me. I have created a place in my mind, a place that helps me in place of you. A place where you, my closest, dearest friends are still alive. Where Sirius never betrayed you all, where we are still wandering the school by night, and never looked back on the worries we harbored. I can't help you now, but you are helping me. I can feel you helping me pick my life up again. I will go on, if for nothing else than to remember what will be forgotten. I will meet your son someday, I promise, and as God as my witness I will tell him about you. Wormtail, Prongs, Glynis, you will live on in me.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: I cut out much of the song "Glynis", and I do not regret doing so. The love described herein was the love that friends share, and not intended romantically or as slash. The middle name, "Glynis", was made up by me purely for use of this song. I thought this song described what I felt Remus was feeling perfectly, except for the parts I cut out. If you have any doubt in your mind, pick up the song Glynis from any grunge record store, put it on, and think of someone you'll never see again. 


End file.
